A chat between benson and mcgeeand friends
by wildhoneyy
Summary: He sat there at his desk in the middle of the bullpen and opened the chatroom. She was already on. She was probably the most amazing woman he had ever met." Mcgee's in love, will his friends approve?


**Hey people....im back and i bring a chat between our favourite SVU and NCIS characters with me....okay it may be a little crappy but i tried....okay, i tried....of course, as you know, i DO NOT own svu or ncis or u2 or anything else copyrighted mentioned in here...but i would soooo buy them if they were for sell...**

**what id do if they were mine...well, 1-elliot and olivia would SO get together as they should be...2-zibbs...and maybe tiva, but mostly zibbs, and maybe mcabby, BUT as i said zibbs...3-u2 would NEVER sing 'get on your boots' agian, i was so dissapointed in this amazing, wonderful, fantastic band...4-kathy would die, im sorry but i ......**

**read and review, i love suggestions, or if you want....HELP ME WITH THIS**

**ciao bella..**

**miss_serajevo is Olivia. gemcity_31 is McGee Israeli_angel is Ziva roman_god is Tony sexy-stabler is Elliot lj_gibbs is Gibbs. and later ill have Abby and she'll be mysterious-lab-rat.**

**i got into the thought of McGee being with Olivia...i thought itd be cute okay.....well...i kinda made McGee older so it wouldnt be wierd...even though its totally not wierd to have a woman thats older but i prefer the woman being younger so Timothy is bumped up in age and Olivia is bumped down in age....and yes there are some hints to tiva...and of course Rivkin WILL be mentioned (i like the plot with Rivkin in it to make Tony jealous)...even though i am zibbs...**

**...enjoy... :) oh, theres a mention of L&O:CI as well**

He sat there at his desk in the middle of the bullpen and opened the chatroom. She was already on. She was probably the most amazing woman he had ever met. He met her at a conference in New York this past december about literature. She was gorgeous, like, Ziva gorgeous. He would have to stear clear of DiNozzo for sure when he was with her, if he ever got to that point. Right now they were just talking. On the phone, on the internet, texting, MySpace messages, Facebook messages, they were definitely talking. She was everything McGee ever wanted in a woman, they shared everything with eachother. The frustrations with their jobs, how McGee moved around alot because his dad was Navy, how she was a product of a rape and how her mom used to drink way too much, everything. He started typing...

gemcity_31:"Good evening Liv..."

miss_serajevo: "Buona Sera Tim. How are you today?"

gemcity_31:"tired...ready to go home, but my boss has us working overtime because DiNozzo pissed him off...i certainly hope your doing better."

miss_serajevo:"that sucks...well, we had to deal with waaayyyy too many sick bastards today and...you know how you get that feeling when your around those kind of people that you just cant wait to go home and take a shower, curl up with some tea and read a good book?"

gemcity_31:"oh yeah, i get that feeling sometimes...especially when theres kids involved...''

miss_serajevo:"thats how i feel but i have to wait for my partner to get done with his reports before i can 's orders"

~enter sexy-stabler~

~enter roman_god~

roman_god:"Probie!what are you doing?...youre supposed to be working on your paperwork..."

gemcity_31:"im done Tony...what are you doing not doing your paperwork?"

roman_god:"im finished too McNerd... now im just being nosey...who are you talking to?"

miss_serajevo:"me....you think highly of yourself dont you?'roman_god'...seriously..."

gemcity_31:"yes..."

roman_god:"hush probie......i am italian...who are you?you obviously know McGeek over here and you already know who i am...but who are YOU"

miss_serajevo:"Olivia...."

sexy-stabler:"liv, why arent YOU doing YOUR reports????"

miss_serajevo:"tony, i take what i said back....El, you CLEARLY have some issues going on, sexy?ha.....im done unlike you..."

roman_god:"apology accepted, hey stabler you italian?"

sexy-stabler:"a little, im mostly irish....liv you know i am..."

gemcity_31:"here we go with the egoness..."

roman_god:"hush mr. i-wrote-a-book-and-put-a-pipe-in-my-mouth-to-get-inspiration-and-i-drive-around-in-a-porche"

~enter israeli_angel~

gemcity_31:"well im sorry -so-insecure-about-my-age-i-drive-around-in-a-vintage-mustang-and-act-like-a-child-around-everyone-and-cant-get-over-the-fact-that-your-partner-has-a-boyfriend-that's-not-you."

miss_serajevo:"......"

sexy-stabler:"im gonna go finish my paper work...bye:)"

~exit sexy-stabler~

israeli_angel:"WHAT!?tim, what is going on...why is Tony sending you life glares...."

gemcity_31:"death glares Ziva, the term is death glares..."

miss_serajevo:"im certainly interested and i only know one of you three..."

roman_god:"Probie...you are getting no more probie snacks, your going to be the other probie's probie snacks if you dont SHUT UP...."

israeli_angel:(in hebrew)"so immature, maybe thats why i prefer a man from home..."

miss_serajevo:"i agree with you, ziva....he sounds better than what youre dealing with there and you havent even talked about him...."

roman_god:"STOP SPEAKING IN ANOTHER LANGUAGE THAT PROBIE AND I DO NOT KNOW ZIVA"

gemcity_31:"Tony, im sorry i said that you need to calm down because she obviously doesnt know what i said..."

roman_god:"okay McShrink...but your little friend does..."

israeli_angel:"you know hebrew?"

roman_god:"olivia, if you tell her i will hunt you down...."

miss_serajevo:"i wont tony, yes i speak hebrew....and italian, and russian, and arabic, and spanish, and german, and....i speak elvish...im a nerd..."

gemcity_31"how did you learn elvish!?"

roman_god:"of course elflord over here likes a girl who can speak elvish..."  
israeli_angel:"tony...give McGee a break...i have my own language that my sister and i developed..."

miss_serajevo:"my partner has five kids but the twins wanted to speak elvish after LOTR came out so they learned it and then taught me so they would have someone else other then themselves to talk to."

israeli_angel:(in hebrew)"you sound very interesting and, well, perfect for mcgee..."

miss_serajevo:(in hebrew)"i hope im interesting :) and i very much hope im perfect for him, i like him alot..."

roman_god:"ladies......"

gemcity_31:"tony, i dont see why you dont like them talking in hebrew...it doesnt bother me..."

roman_god:"its bothered me since when i was little and my family would speak only italian even though they knew i didnt speak it...."

israeli_angel:"have you been to israel olivia?"

miss_serajevo:"yes...i went to Tel Aviv, Haifa, Jerusalem, and Ailet when i was 18 with my friends for about six months it is very beautiful...i enjoyed Haifa the most."

israeli_angel:"i am from Tel Aviv and i know exactly how you feel about Haifa, it is very beautiful...my brother and i used to go there every summer when he came down from Edinburgh."

roman_god:"....im leaving since your talking about...him..."

~exit roman_god~

gemcity_31:"zi dont worry, i cant believe hes still that way after what 4, 5 years?"

israeli_angel:"it is fine Tim, i am okay with it..."

miss_serajevo:(in hebrew)"if you dont mind me asking, what happened?"

israeli_angel: (in hebrew)"my family is mossad and he was a double agent with hamas...he was my half brother..."

miss_serajevo:(in hebrew)"oh my god...im sorry...that mustve been horrible, when i first started out, i was manhatten homicide...one of the detectives turned out to be a serial killer...i had to kill him to save the little girl and mother he was about to murder....."

~enter lj_gibbs~

israeli_angel:(in hebrew)"ari was half arab half jewish....you can see the ordeal??he claimed that my father was a monster and that that was the reason for his actions...he infiltrated NCIS to obtain something for Mossad and....and he killed one of their agents...because the lead agent reminded him of our father, he terrorized the agency...."

miss_serajevo:(in hebrew)"wow, you dont have to tell me this you know....."

israeli_angel:(in hebrew)"trust me, i know...but, i just feel like i can open up to you about things and we have not even met eachother...is that weird?"

miss_serajevo:(in hebrew)"i feel the same way...i hope it isnt weird... :)....the detective was my fiancee.....i never told anyone that before...not even my partner....so i guess im saying i know how you feel, kind of..."  
israeli_angel:(in hebrew)"ari was going to kill Gibbs, the man that reminded him of our father, i was there and when i heard him say some of the things he did, i saw not my brother but a monster....he went to kill Gibbs and i killed my brother first..."

miss_serajevo:(in hebrew)" i guess i do know how you feel..."

israeli_angel::(in hebrew)" yes, it seems that we have gone through similar experiences..."

miss_serajevo: :(in hebrew)" was he a monster...your father?"

israeli_angel: :(in hebrew)" not to me, i love him dearly...but, he has his sides, he is the director of mossad...."

miss_serajevo: :(in hebrew)" yep, i would have my sides too if i was him..."

israeli_angel::(in hebrew)" what about your father?"

miss_serajevo: :(in hebrew)" he was a rapist...i did not know him but i heard he died almost ten years ago...im a child of rape...my mother hated me with everything she had, she drank, she beat....whatever she could to forget that i was alive...."

israeli_angel: :(in hebrew)" my mother was an angel...she was a Russian Jew....i loved her sooo much, until i went into the IDF, then she seemed to become distant with me, she always doted on my younger sister more then me though...i was a daddys girl..i was with him constantly and i wanted so much to do what he did, to become Mossad, and whenever i wanted to be with my mother she would push me away, but i still loved her...she moved back to Russia after my sister died and i have not heard from her in a little over 10 years..."

lj_gibbs: "you know Ziva...i usually get really mad when my agents arent working...you too McGee..."

israeli_angel:"i am done with my work and so is McGee....we were just chatting..."

lj_gibbs:"looks like you were doing most of the chatting....McGee?"

gemcity_31:"yeah boss...sorry boss...i was just letting Ziva get aqquainted with a friend...a friend i hold dearly..."

miss_serajevo:"aww tim....."

lj_gibbs:"you are...?"

miss_serajevo:"Olivia Benson...you are?"

lj_gibbs:"Leroy Jethro Gibbs...what do you do?"

miss_serajevo:"im a NYPD detective....Manhatten Special Victims Unit...what do you do?"  
lj_gibbs:"im Lead Senior Field Agent...NCIS.....are you always like this?"

miss_serajevo:"always like what?"

lj_gibbs:"nevermind....Tim, i like her....keep this one..."  
miss_serajevo:"awkward...."

gemcity_31:"right boss..."

israeli_angel:"i want to meet her Tim..."

miss_serajevo:"yeah Tim..i wanna meet her too..."

lj_gibbs:"youre on your own with that one McGee...."

~enter roman_god~

lj_gibbs:"DiNozzo!you done with your work?"

roman_god:"oh, hey boss...yep...done as done can be:)"

israeli_angel:"tony, would you like to meet McGee's 'friend'

miss_serajevo:"'friend'?"

gamcity_31:"sorry Liv...."

miss_serajevo:"its fine..."

roman_god:"hell yeah i would..."

lj_gibbs:"i'm leaving..."

~exit lj_gibbs~

roman_god:"soooo....olivia...when will we meet you?"

gemcity_31:"Do you have any vacation time?"  
miss_serajevo:"I better have some...i took a departmental leave last year and they said it wouldnt count against my vacation time....ill check tomorrow with my captian to see if the bitch at one police plaza was telling me the truth."

gemcity_31:"hows that going...the reason because of your leave....i dont want to say it if you dont want me to"

miss_serajevo:"its going very good...actually, the flashbacks and everything have stopped, now its just a distant memory."

roman_god:"care to share?..."

israeli_angel:"you dont have to tell big mouth over here....if it is something you do not care to share do not let Tony pressure you into it."

roman_god:"when did you become Oprah...or is that a mossad mission as well."

israeli_angel:"shut up tony..."

gemcity_31:"that's great to hear Liv..."

roman_god:"ooh, i gotta go...there showing all the Godfathers on AMC tonight..."

miss_serajevo:"second was the best!!!but my favourite movie is Casablanca."

israeli_angel:"*rolls eyes**exasperated sigh*"

roman_god:"oh yeah....Probie, i like her....see ya."

~exit roman_god~  
gemcity_31:"Olivia, i hate to leave at this moment but i need to get home to feed Jethro...ill get on later, say 9ish?"

miss_serajevo:"okay Tim..ill see you later...hmmm...its 7:23 at the moment, i was going to go out to get a drink with my partner and some other detectives...ill try to make it at 9...maybe 9:30?"

gemcity_31:"whatever is good for you ......bye liv, Ziva see you tomorrow.."

miss_serajevo:"arrivederci..."

israeli_angel:"Liala Tov McGee..."

~exit gemcity_31~

miss_serajevo:"well im not leaving until 7:45 ish....wanna talk?"

israeli_angel:"yeah...what is it like in New York City?"

miss_serajevo:"honest?..it sucks..."

israeli_angel:"well i dont think i want to live there...i like DC very much...what does your little name thing mean?"

miss_serajevo:"Its from a song by U2 that came out in...i think 1995...it goes along with a documentary movie....i love the song, its very beautiful and sad all at once..."

israeli_angel:"i have never heard of U2...."  
miss_serajevo:"theyre a band thats been around since like 1978...they originated form Dublin, Ireland...their lead singer is Bono, the guitarist is Edge, my favourite, the bassist is Adam Clayton, and on the drums is Larry Mullen Jr.. I love their music so much, it has gotten me through the past what, 25 years....i didnt start listening to them until Joshua Tree in i think 1987..."

israeli_angel:"i will check them out...i listen to a mixture of music...whether it is american or israeli or italian..."

miss_serajevo:"Andrea Bocelli?"

israeli_angel:"YES i love that man...his voice is one of a angel..."

miss_serajevo:"agreed..AGREED AGREED i love him too...who doesnt??"

israeli_angel:"i started listening to him because my father did..."

miss_serajevo:"i started when i went to see him perform with my mother in Italy. i have to go...talk to you tomorrow?"

israeli_angel:"yes...shalom..."

miss_serajevo:"shalom...liala tov.."

~exit miss_serajevo~

~exit israeli_angel~

McGee rushed home so he wouldnt miss was excited when he walked into the apartment and while McGee took him out he told him all about Olivia.

Olivia sat in the dimly lit bar with Elliot, Munch, Fin and Goren and Eames from Major Case. They talked about their cases and Olivia was in a uncomfortable situation when Elliot mentioned "her little online friend who she first met at some book thing". She just recently broke up with Goren so it was toally awkward. She was surprised when she was leaving, Bobby (goren) pulled her to the side and told her he was okay with her seeing someone, just as long as they treated her right. She told him he would and that she thought that they would actually get along really well. Olivia left the bar and hurried home to talk to Tim.


End file.
